


Run Rook!

by martamatta



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martamatta/pseuds/martamatta
Summary: "Yes" John interrupts. "Yes, you're right. I was wrong, lately I had a little to do and... ".Jacob frowns "You never apologized so quickly and without first making a speech as a lawyer that would have put me to sleep or pissed off even more.""I thought it is better not to dwell on things and go straight to the excuses" the Baptist justifies.Then Jacob feels it... he smells the sex coming from the bedroom...
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Kudos: 37





	Run Rook!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!  
I thought about this piece after watching the movie Armageddon with Bruce Willis and Ben Affleck. At the beginning of the film there is this fantastic chase scene.
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
Sorry for any errors, English is not my mother tongue.

Jacob knocks furiously at the door "Fuck John, wake up! Move your ass! "  
The elder of the Seed hears rapid movements and voices as his patience thins.  
"There have been delays with food! And lately it doesn't seem to me that the deputy is in the valley! ”Explains Jacob irritated.  
The red-haired man is about to enter, when John anticipates him by opening the door. The Baptist wears only a pair of black jeans and leans against the door jamb with his side, as if to cover Jacob's view of the room.  
"What the fuck were you doing!?"  
"Nothing, I'm just half asleep."  
"So you were asleep even when you cataloged the last 2 shipments? You know how painstaking we must be if... ".  
"Yes" John interrupts. "Yes, you're right. I was wrong, lately I had a little to do and... ".  
Jacob frowns "You never apologized so quickly and without first making a speech as a lawyer that would have put me to sleep or pissed off even more."  
"I thought it is better not to dwell on things and go straight to the excuses" the Baptist justifies.  
John has a thousand masks and only Jacob and Joseph can see through them, the red-haired man sees a well-hidden anxiety under a false, relaxed attitude.  
Then he feels it... he smells the sex coming from the bedroom and Jacob knows that John would never take advantage of one of his men this way. And even if it were, despite the rules of the cult, John would have no reason to hide it from him, since he can count on the fact that Jacob would keep his mouth shut about his brother's sexual activities.  
Eventually the elder brother's index could be silenced on John's lips. The Baptist freezes and the veteran perceives the tensions build up on his shoulders.  
Jacob steps aside his brother entering and searching every inch of the room: the unmade bed with the sheets on the floor, clothes and pillows scattered on the floor. The veteran approaches the closed French window and... feels a light breath.  
The predator's eyes go back to the big bed and, suddenly, it seems to him that those sheets are piled up in a strange way at the foot of the bed.  
Jacob raises the sheet and finds a face completely terrified to stare at him. The red-haired man's mouth twists, as Joshua 'Rook' Logan greets him by fighting fear with his irritating humor.  
"Hey Jake!" Try to look carefree "Have you seen a prescription lens? I think I lost it. By the way, how are your cubs? The last time...".  
Joshua's mouth freezes as Jacob's cold eyes darken as he looks at his cock in the wind, with the probable thought of wanting to cut it.  
"You don't move" the veteran speaks slowly and calmly.  
Jacob stands up staring at his brother "I'll talk to you later. A long chat, but will wait... ". And leaves the room.  
Joshua pulls himself out from under the bed and retrieves his clothes.  
"What do you want to do?" He asks John which is staring into the corridor.  
"Run..." he hears muttering.  
"What?".  
"RUN!" Shouts the Baptist.  
Joshua opens the French doors and dives down, as he sees Jacob entering with a shotgun in his hand. John tries to stop him.  
The deputy manages to dodge the first blow that shatters the wooden railing.  
All the faithful attend with their mouth open in pursuit: Herald Jacob which chases and shoots the vice Rook, with Herald John at their heels.  
"Do you really think that putting your cock in all the places you want would have had no consequences?", Growls Jacob.  
They are chasing each other around one of the jeeps "I can assure you that he was consenting on both sides and no one was hurt," replies Joshua.  
"You will get hurt!" The veteran dazzles him by downloading another shot.  
Joshua dodges and gets down in time "But why are you so pissed !? Didn't Joseph say I have to join the family?"  
"He didn't tell you to fuck our brother!"  
"He said not to kill me!"  
"You won't notice a couple of pieces missing!"  
Another empty shot, but shrapnel hit Joshua's leg causing him to fall.  
"Fuck!" He curses with his bleeding leg.  
Jacob reloads another cartridge and aims at Joshua, except that the Baptist place himself in front of the gun with his arms crossed.  
"Shoot. Come on, brother "John speaks slow and threatening, he's not afraid but he's completely furious.  
"Get out of the way, this long-tongue lemur will no longer be a problem for us."  
"If you do that, Jake will become a problem for us."  
Jacob's eyes widen and then lowers the gun.  
"Maybe I exaggerated a little..." he admits, puffing.


End file.
